bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ggio Vega
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Barragan Luisenbarn's six Fracción. Appearance Ggio is the shortest member of Barragan's Fracción. He is a slim, male Arrancar with scruffy dark hair, a short braided ponytail, golden eyes, and a rather youthful, feminine face, similar to Soifon. The remnants of his Hollow mask resemble the skull of a Saber-tooth tiger, and is worn like a helmet. His Hollow hole is not visible. Ggio wears the white standard Arrancar uniform but it is customized and partly resembles a mandarin-style jacket with a small opening at his chest area, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, an upturned collar and hakama; all of which like other Arrancar's clothing are white. His shoes are also similar to Choe Neng Poww's, resembling traditional martial arts training shoes (in the Anime, they seem to be normal Arrancar boots). His hakama are also slightly different from normal, as the legs are rather close-fitting and lack the creases normal hakama have. Personality Ggio shares a similar attitude to Captain Soifon, his opponent during the battle over the fake Karakura Town; both are calm, loyal, firm, and antagonistic toward their subordinates, however, Ggio is rather sarcastic and boastful. Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master in high regard, and refers to him as "his majesty". However, he has little care for any of the other Fracción on his side, matching the relationship of Soifon to her lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda. During battle, he tends to taunt his opponents by telling them what they should have done, then attacking them viciously. He does not like to be underestimated, and becomes greatly annoyed once he is. Synopsis Fake Karakura Town arc Ggio first appears along with Barragan and the rest of his Fracción in the fake Karakura town to do battle with the Gotei 13. However, once Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are trapped in Yamamoto's Shikai, Barragan himself decides to give all orders. Ggio and the rest of Barragan's Fracción then pull out a throne made of bones for him to sit upon and awaits his orders. After discovering the four pillars that are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society, Barragan sends four members of his Fracción to a different pillar to destroy them, stating that if they are going to guard them using ants he will just have to send dragons to crush them.Bleach manga Chapter 319 Ggio does not partake in the following battles and remains by Barragan's side. In the ensuing battles, one by one, the four Fracción are defeated and killed, much to Ggio and Barragan's surprise. Barragan, furious at having lost over half of his Fracción, prepares to take action himself but is persuaded by Ggio, who pleads with him to leave the remaining Shinigami to him and Nirgge Parduoc. Barragan agrees. Soifon overhears this and rushes to challenge Ggio, thus the two begin to battle.Bleach manga Chapter 328 Ggio's attitude somewhat mirrors that of his adversary, commenting on her lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda losing ground against his companion, to which Soifon responded that she does not mind, and that Ōmaeda should learn from his loss. After Soifon pins him down with a binding spell, she releases her zanpakutō, Suzumebachi, confident in victory and prepares to finish him off.Bleach manga Chapter 330 Ggio, however, calmly creates a Cero, destroying the wall he was pinned against and uses Sonído to get behind her. Ggio criticizes her for not simply flash stepping and finishing him off quickly, something he mockingly states that he would have done. He then delivers a powerful kick, sending her crashing into a building below and, after correctly identifying her as the captain of the second division and special forces, releases his Zanpakutō (accidentally killing Nirgge).Bleach manga Chapter 331 His released form initially seemed to be too much for Soifon to take, and her lieutenant, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, attempted to intervene. When Ōmaeda grabs him to give his captain a shot, Ggio prepares to fire a Cero but is stopped by Soifon, who states that she was simply examining an Arrancar's released form in preparation for the fights against the Espada.Bleach manga Chapter 332 After Soifon prepares to fight him "for real", Ggio releases what he calls the "battle form" of Tigre Estoque, Tigre Estoque El Sable, and transforms into a larger beast. However, before he can do anything, he is killed when Soifon used Suzumebachi's Death in Two Steps ability on him. Although it appears as if she struck two different areas of his body (his chest and his back), she had pierced the same spot on his right lung from both sides of his body. This shows that Suzumebachi's ability takes effect not through point of entry but rather point of actual surface contact, referring to the part touching the tip of Suzumebachi when it stops moving inside the target. He is the sixth and final of Barragan's Fracción to die.Bleach manga Chapter 333 Powers & Abilities Cero: Like many Arrancar, Ggio can fire a rose colored Cero and he uses it by blasting it from the palm of his hands. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: He is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, capable of taking on Soifon, who is herself highly adept. He commonly uses swift kicks when the opponent least expects it. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: He is highly proficient in swordsmanship, being able to take on the likes of Soifon, while his Zanpakutō is sealed as well as being highly adept in the use of three blades while in his release form. His fighting style and technique involves swift and stabbing strikes as well as constant attacks aimed at catching his opponent using his great speed and wielding his Zanpakutō with a reverse-grip for wide swings and strokes with his attacks. Sonído Expert: Ggio's speed is highly adept in the use of Sonído. His proficiency in the technique is evident as he is highly agile and is able to keep up with Soifon, at times even surprising her with how fast he can move when engaging in combat. He is skilled a dodging attacks through use of his speed. Great Spiritual Power: His spiritual power gives him the ability to fight on par with a Gotei 13 Captain. Zanpakutō . In its unreleased state, Tigre Estoque's hilt resembles a normal katana with a light yellow handle and silver oval-shaped guard with slits going down the middle of both ends. However, it features an unusual double-edged straight blade that's squared-off, effectively making it the size of a kodachi. *'Resurrección': It is released by the command: . Upon calling out the release command, Ggio's appearance changes slightly. He becomes more tiger-like, with a much-less feminine appearance. He gains red stripes on his cheeks and forehead. His hollow mask becomes slightly elongated at the back, with the saber teeth being slightly more pronounced. His white jacket continues down into a black-embroidered white loincloth, with large black stripes running along the sides of the jacket and running the same pattern continuing down onto his now exposed legs, which is now concealed in a more form-fitting white material that stops at the thigh. His feet becomes fur-covered and cat-like. His knees and elbows are covered in a blond fur. The most pronounced change is, with the transformation, he gains long squared-off blades on each wrist. His braid grows to become very thick and long, hanging down to his knees, stripped blond and black with a squared-off blade similar to the ones on his wrist, hanging off the end. He also seems to be able to control the braid. :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Projectiles': Ggio demonstrates the ability to shoot the "sabre-teeth" of his helmet as projectiles in this form when they stick out straight toward the target. These "teeth" are shot with enough force that they can easily pierce the side of a building. :*'Tigre Estoque El Sable': By lifting his right blade up to the sky as it glows his spiritual energy rises as he declares "Tigre Estoque El Sable", ( ) which forces Ggio to make another transformation into a larger, muscular and more feral-like beast. Ggio calls this transformation the "battle form" of Tigre Estoque. In this form his muscle mass increases greatly with the white parts of his original look become a brown color. He gains a small blond mane around his neck. His entire forearms and hands are replaced with large blades. While the red stripes on his face become more prominent with a widows peak running down the bridge of his nose. Even his braid becomes longer. His veins prominently pop over all the of this new form due to his being enraged in order to supply the power for the transformation. Quotes *"Bite Off, Tigre Estoque!" *"Don't you underestimate me bitch!" (to Soifon) *"Get out of my sight." (to Ōmaeda before he is about to blast him with a cero) Trivia *Ggio Vega is the first Arrancar shown to have the ability to transform into a second form after releasing his zanpakutō. However, this ability is commonly confused for a second release but it has never been stated that he possesses that level of power and being only a Fracción it's highly unlikely this ability was anymore than a more powered up version of his current release that exchanges speed for strength. *Like most Arrancar, Ggio Vega's Resurrección is based off an animal, in his case, a Sabre-tooth tiger. He is also the first Arrancar revealed to have a released form based off an animal that is currently extinct, the second being Nirgge. *Part of Ggio Vega's name comes from Vega, a rather prominent star in astrology. *Prior to releasing his powers, one of the fangs on Ggio's helmet is broken. He is one of only six Arrancar to have their mask remnants broken like this during battle (the others being Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, Findor Carias, Avirama Redder, Edrad Liones, and Nirgge Parduoc), as well as the only one not to undergo some form of change afterward. *Ggio Vega is the only arrancar so far that has used his hollow mask to attack, (by shooting the fangs). References Navigation de:Ggio Vega es:Ggio Vega Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Numeros Category:Fraccions Category:Male